


A Moment Alone

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre wedding fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Jemma and May share a moment alone before Jemma's wedding.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts), [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).



> Will I ever stop with these fics?  
> Nope. Nope. Nope.
> 
>  
> 
> For Stjarna to thank you for all those amazing fics you gifted me these past couple of weeks. And we need more Mama May in our lives.
> 
> And Monkeybum1723 because of all the encouragement and love you give me.
> 
> Thank you, the both of you, for all your support, and being amazing friends.

She stared at herself in the mirror, wanting nothing more than to get down to the hall, to see Fitz once again and recite her vows to him. It was still hard to believe that she was getting married today, that today was the day that she and Fitz had been planning for so long now.

Of course, her and Fitz were legally married, Coulson had married them when they had still been on the Lighthouse, as soon as they had rescued May, as soon as they had had a moment to themselves.

But here, and now, this was one for their families to enjoy. Their friends to enjoy. And Jemma, deep down, she wanted this wedding, she always had. An outdoor one, in the summer, with a marquee set up, somewhere for them to get food, and a huge open area, perfect for the first dance, something that was to occur under the stars.

She had never imagined that it would take place in Perthshire, and that it would be Fitz that she was marrying, but to her, that made it all the better. She was marrying the man that she loved, the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, her best friend, and she couldn’t be happier.

She did miss him last night, he hadn’t slept with her, not wanting to jink the wedding despite Jemma telling him that they had had their fair share of bad luck. He had told her that it was just one night, and that it was tradition anyway. But it had been lonely, not having him there with her.

They hadn’t spent a night apart since they had gotten engaged, the two of them always curling up together, falling asleep in each other’s embrace. So she was looking forward to once again collapsing in his arms.

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the knock on the door behind her. She spun, turning away from the mirror and called for them to come in.

The door opened, and May slipped in, someone that Jemma was not expecting to see. “May!” she called out, somewhat surprised at seeing the older agent standing there. “What are you…”

“I wanted to see you, before everything.” A beat and then; “I wanted to give you something.”

She crossed the room, and placed something small in Jemma’s hand, a cool metal. She turned it over and uncurled her fingers seeing that it was a necklace, a small loop of silver on a chain. “May,” Jemma began, unable to find the words that she wanted. It was simple, elegant, beautiful.

“My mother gave it to the day that I got married. And her mother gave it to her, and her mother before that. It’s tradition.”

“I can’t…” Jemma began to protest, realising what May had given her, and tried to pass it back. May wouldn’t accept it. “What about Daisy?”

“What about Daisy?” May countered, staring across the room at the younger agent, standing there, her arms folded across her chest.

“I thought… I thought that you would have given her this.” Jemma’s voice was small and May’s face softened.

“I love Daisy as though she were my own,” May started, speaking slowly and carefully and then. “But I love you too Jemma, you’re just as much my daughter as Daisy is. I want you to have it.”

Jemma nodded, fighting back tears, not wanting to ruin the makeup that Daisy had spent so long doing that morning. May walked over, and took the necklace from Jemma, placing it gentle around her neck, and fastening it, not even moving a single curl out of place.

“I’m happy for you,” she continued, looking down at Jemma, and smiling at her. “For the both of you, the two of you deserve this, deserve your happiness.”

“Thank you,” Jemma whispered, unsure of what to say. May had been there at their first wedding, and despite how much she tried to deny it, she had cried, a few tears escaping her. “You don’t know how much…”

“I do,” May told her. “I know how much you love him, and how much he loves you. You two, you _deserve_ this, happiness. A life together.”

Jemma was speechless, she didn’t know what to reply to this because thank you, the two words weren’t enough. They could never be enough, not after what May had gifted her. But she was spared of thinking of anything because there was a knock on her door. It opened once again, revealing her father, dressed in a suit and beaming at his daughter. “Are you ready?” he asked her, and Jemma looked at May for reassurance before nodding.

“I am.”


End file.
